A Warbler's Christmas
by tilourdyingday
Summary: Just some Christmas Huntbastian fluff:3 The annual Smythe home Christmas party!


A Warbler Christmas (1/1)

_Hullo, I bring you some fluffy Huntbastian on this wonderful holiday *u* Not my usual pairing, but hey, tis the season! Sorta sucks as I've been desperately out of focus here lately. None the less, enjoy._

_Merry Christmas :3_

Sebastian Smythe hated holidays. Especially Christmas. He found every aspect of it annoying, the red and gold decorations, the "jolly" old men who really just wanted to get into young children's pants, and most of all, his family.

Sebastian stood in the back of the room, slowly sipping on punch. Most of Dalton Academy was in his house, being graciously served by his peppy mother. He was required to attend, much to his dislike, and tried his best to be unnoticed by his fellow peers. Nick and Jeff were in the front of the room singing "Last Christmas" in a very loud tone—most likely drunk. Thad and a few others were playing Candy Land in the corner, and he spotted a group of Juniors in his yard most likely smoking a joint. Oh, the joy of the holidays.

One person he had yet to find, however, was Hunter. Not that he cared where the Warbler's captain was. In fact, he couldn't care less. He was simply curious as to why he hadn't seen the younger boy, and did not in the slightest bit miss him. Nope, not at all.

Sighing, Sebastian made his way over to the serving table. As he leaned over to inspect the food, a voice came behind him.

"Why the long face, 'Bastian?" Sebastian startled and nearly dropped his drink, a rough "_Fuck, Hunter,_" escaping his lips.

"You really seem to be enjoying this party." Hunter smirked, allowing Sebastian to regain his composure.

"Yeah, well, I don't do girls with fake boobs dressed as Santa's helpers flaunting their ass around my living room." Sebastian noticed one especially fake blonde winking out him, and shuttered to himself.

"Then why don't you get in a sexy costume and show your ass then Smythe?" Hunter challenged, sipping his drink and not letting his eyes leave Sebastian's.

"No thank you. I have better things to do than hang out all night with people I see every at school."

"What? Ditching us so soon?" Sebastian stared at his cup, wriggling slightly under the younger boy's stare.

"If only. I'm stuck out here until these insufferable assholes—" Sebastian began, but was immediately cut off by Hunter.

"Why do you hate Christmas so much? I see you in the hallways, when you see the decorations. I think I'm the only one who notices. You cringe at the sight of mistletoe. Why is that, 'Bastian?" Hunter was a bit close now, and Sebastian could smell the faint whiff of alcohol on the Warbler's breath.

"It's nothing." Sebastian caved, turning and pushing through the crowd to the dining room. It was pleasantly empty, as he made his way to the counter with the drinks littered across it. It was Friday night, and if he was stuck here he might as well have a drink or two.

Suddenly, Hunter was behind him, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist. If you had told Sebastian a week ago that he would be in such a position with his head Warbler, he would have laughed in your face. Yet, for some reason, Sebastian felt himself relax into the touch. The soft glow from the chandelier mixing with the cinnamon candle put him at ease, and for a moment, they were silent. Almost… domestic.

"Why won't you let me in, 'Bastian? I see the way you look at me. The way you search for me in the hallways. You want to be with me. So why not?" Hunter's breath was hot in his ear, and he could feel his heart picking up. None of that was true, was it? Why was his heart doing that weird stuttering?

"You flaunt your shit around school, fucking random men at gay bars. Have you ever thought of what it would be like to be in love?" Sebastian had never put much thought into this. Thinking wasn't really something he did. Which is why, before he could change his mind, he spun around. Eyes locked for a split second before the two moved in simultaneously, all mouths and tongue and teeth. Hunter tasted like cherries and vodka and Sebastian loved it, pressing their bodies impossibly closer. Hunter's hands were wound in Sebastian's hair, and Sebastian's hands were gripping at his waist keeping Hunter locked in his grasp.

Hunter bit at Sebastian's lower lip as a breathy moan escaped his lips. Sebastian wasn't sure if this lasted seconds or hours, but eventually, Hunter broke away. He rested his forehead to Sebastian's as they both tried to catch their breath. Smiles were plastered on both their faces, and no matter how hard he tried, Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off Hunter.

Suddenly, things started making sense. Maybe relationships weren't such a bad thing. Maybe he didn't have to pound everyone he saw.

Maybe, just maybe, Christmas wasn't such a bad time of year after all.


End file.
